Efficient LED lamp designed to replace the standard incandescent lamp are rapidly moving to commercial production. An essential problem is heat sinking the LED's to increase the lumen output and to preserve the potentially very long life of the LEDs. Heavy metal heat sinks have been used along expensive and sometime awkward air cooled structures. These are heat sinks are impractical in ordinary use and add additional cost to the lamp for material and manufacturing costs. LED lamps are frequently being assembled by hand, which limits their reasonable market volume.